Death
by Lagrimas de Dolor
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué todos la miraban de esa manera tan extraña? Ella solo había soñado que había muerto y no creía que sus sueños se mostraran en pantalla gigante ¿no?


_**Disclaimer:**_ Si sois tan estúpidos como para confundirme con Rick Riordan, no problem. Todo le pertenece a él.

__Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"__

_** Death**_

Gwen se encontraba en medio de la oscuridad. Estaba en lo que parecía una sala de recepción, con unas cualidades algo extrañas. Por ejemplo: había un río en medio de ella, esqueletos humanos apilados sin mucha delicadeza a un costado, almas sollozando y gimiendo en otro... Un hombre se acercó a ella, pidiéndole una moneda. De repente recordó el mito, al morir, antes de llegar a Plutón, había que darle un drenario a Caronte, para que en su barca lo llevara a el juicio de los muertos. Pero ella no estaba muerta Una fuerza la impulsó a dar media vuelta; detrás suyo una luminosa puerta la invitaba a pasar.

Pensando que quizá no había fallecido traspasó la puerta.

Jadeó, se hallaba en una camilla, en el campamento Júpiter, la reconoció por la dureza del colchón, ningún otro lugar tenía camillas con colchones tan duros y desagradables. No estaba muerta. Abrió los ojos. Extrañada vio como todos sus compañeros, que no sabía como habían llegado allí, se alejaban, como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, pero la miraban fijamente, como si le hubiese salido otra nariz.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?-parpadeó-. ¿Qué miran todos?-preguntó, intrigada.

-Es imposible. Estaba muerta. Tiene que estar muerta-.

Giró la cabeza para ver quien era el desubicado que decía una broma así, sin nada de tacto. Al no lograrlo, intentó incorporarse, en vano, cayó con fuerza sobre el duro colchón. Diose cuenta que no podía hacer nada más habló:

-Había un río, y un hombre me pidió... ¿una moneda? Me di vuelta y la puerta de salida estaba abierta. Así que...me fui. No entiendo ¿qué ha ocurrido?-.

Ahora la miraban como si se hubiese puesto azul y empezado a hacer piruetas y acrobacias, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie hizo el menor ademán de ayudarla, es más todos se alejaban lo que podían de ella. Frank Zhang, aquel bonachón e infantil _probatio_ se arrodilló a su lado. Por fin, pensó Gwen, alguien que me explique lo que pasa Pero, al contrario, solo le dijo:

-Gwen, no intentes levantarte. Cierra los ojos un momento, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Cada vez comprendía menos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué...?-.

-Confía en mí-.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía, no es que tuviese mucha opción, entre seguir en esa desagradable camilla y hacerle caso a Zhang, aunque resultase disparatado, hacerle caso a Zhang.

Él posó sus manos en su espalda:

-Percy, Hazel... ayúdenme-.

Ya se estaba hartando, ¡qué alguien le explicara que había en su espalda digno de tanta atención! ¡Por los dioses!

Un médico, lo reconoció por la ridícula bata y el gorro gritó:

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Podrías..!

-¿Qué?- le gruño/preguntó Hazel-¿Empeorarlo?

Zhang respiró hondo; a Gen le dio asco el ruido que hizo su nariz.

- Agárrenla bien. ¡Uno, dos, tres!-.

Lo que faltaba, que le arrancasen la columna vertebral.

-Se está cerrando sola- dijo Hazel-. No sé como, pero...

Chau, la gota que colmo el vaso, Gwen se cansó del todo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar a ella? Suspiró, su último pensamiento era algo egoísta pero ya no podía más. Si era una broma, era malísima, si era una experimento... ella nunca se había ofrecido como conejillo de indias.

-Me siento bien-protestó-¿Por qué se está preocupando todo el mundo? ¿Podría alguien explicarme que pasa?

Se levantó con la ayuda de Zhang y el otro nuevo ¿cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, sí Percy Jackson. Observó con recelo a Octavian, con su máscara tan_falsa_que_daba_pena de preocupación.

Levesque se decidió a hablar, decidiendo responder a la última pregunta de Gwen:

-No sé como decir esto con delicadeza. Estabas muerta. De algún modo has vuelto.

¡Cuánta delicadeza!

-Qué yo...¿qué?-Tropezó contra Zhang y se llevó el dorso de la mano al agujero que atestiguaba su muerte y resurrección-¿Cómo...cómo?

Luego la conversación entre Reyna y Nico, la aparición de Marte. En todo ese tiempo Gwen pensó en solo dos cosas: una, debía irse del campamento Júpiter e ingresar en la universidad de la ciudad, dos, iba a extrañar a Dakota.


End file.
